Magic in NY
by foxfire222
Summary: This is a crossover with the 2010 movie The Sorcerers Apprentice. I just saw it tonight and had to write something. If you haven't seen it yet don't read this cause it contains spoilers. I hope to make it mostly funny after chapter 1. Please R


Xander had decide to take a nice relaxing vacation to New York. Well, it was a sort of vacation/work situation really. He was welcome to look at all the stuff he wanted and enjoy himself. Just as long while he did that he looked for a place for the next Slayer School to be put up. He had been in New York for a few days when weird things started popping up on his news alert. It was something all the senior members had that Willow had cooked up. Whenever something weird happened near the persons current location and got on the web it would pop up on the person's phone or computer. It was a great application to have but also a bit irritating. You would get the lamest stories sometimes. But over the last few days really unusual stories popped up on his phone. First there was a dragon popping up in China Town, but the police said it was just fire and a bunch of drunken visions. Then there were sighting throughout the whole week of a flying metal eagle. Not to mention the mysterious death of one famous magician and one unidentified girl. This was all surrounded with mysterious explosions all over the city. Xander was starting to think that something big was going down. Because of this he had called for backup and they had sent Spike.

So now he and Spike were patrolling the city every night and they had gotten a big lead. They had seen the metal eagle, and it had a man on the back of it. They had tried to follow it on Spike's motorcycle but they had lost it somehow. And then the big hint came. The sky filled with shots of fire bouncing off of satellite dishes. They were following it when a large black cloud appeared in the sky and out of it shot dark shadows. Then, for no reason, the light stopped and a shock wave shot across the city. But Spike had caught the scent of magic and they were following it. They were close when all of a sudden the entire city started to loose power. At this point Spike got angry and said what Xander was thinking as the power shortage seemed to just stop.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL. CAN'T THE END OF THE WORLD MAKE UP IT'S DAMN MIND?" Spike screamed as everything seemed to stop.

Xander just smiled grimly as they came to a stop just as the metal eagle took off outside some park with two teenagers on it. Spike cursed but Xander could still feel the residual magic. It was strong, almost as strong as Willow, which was scary.

Spike suddenly jumped off the bike and ran into the near by park gate, "Spike, get back here." Xander yelled as he followed behind

Xander froze next to Spike as they both looked at the park before them. It was in ruins with electrical cables everywhere, some sort of magic glass in some grass, and in the middle of a red flame circle were a man and a woman making out like there was no tomorrow. Spike whistled as the kiss started to heat up and he said to Xander loudly, "Think we'll get a free show Xan?"

Xander couldn't help but chuckle as the couple pulled apart like they were on fire and the circle went out. There was a tall man with long and shaggy brown hair. He was a bit dirty. He wore a very old looking coat, fingerless gloves, lots of rings, black waist coat over a black shirt, black pants, and finally black pointy shoes.

The woman was much more strangely dressed. She looked like she had walked out of King Arthur's Castle. Her dress was a light purple color and she was wearing a beautiful necklace. Her face was framed by long black hair.

Spike and Xander became very serious as the man and woman seemed to shift slightly. Xander noticed that one of the man's many rings started to glow, "Spike, looks like we got ourselves a Sorcerer." Xander said

Spike sighed, frustrated, "Are you kidding me?" Spike looked at the pair before them and judging by the looks on their faces Xander was right, "Oh bloody hell, I hate Sorcerers. They are even worse then witches."

Xander turned to him and hit him in the shoulder, "And what, may I ask, is wrong with witches?"

Spike held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't mean it like that. I love Red, honest." Suddenly Spike ducked and pulled Xander with him to the ground just as a fire ball shot over their heads

Xander turned to see the man standing in front of the girl and pointing at them with a smoking finger, "What the hell was that for man? It was so rude, I mean we were talking here."

The man spoke in a raspy voice, "How do you know what we are and what are you doing here?"

Spike and Xander stood slowly, "Easy mate, we aint gonna hurt you. Well we might if you were the cause of the attempted apocalypse, but if your not then your safe as houses."

The man's eyes softened and he lowered his hands slightly, "We were the ones who stopped that."

Xander smiled, "You mean you and those two kids who flew off on the metal eagle right?"

The man's eyes hardened, "Leave those kids alone. They deserve some peace after defeating Morgana."

Spike's eyes widened and he slowly and non-threateningly approached the man, his hands far from his sides, "Did you say Morgana?" Spike took a few more steps forward so he was standing about 5 feet from the man, "As in Morgana le Fay. But that mean that the boy on that eagle was the Prime Merlinian."

Suddenly Spike was surrounded by green flames and he started to panic. Xander ran forward, "Spike, don't move, I'll get you out." Xander ran at the man who had his hands in the air only to find himself suspended in mid air by the woman

"Who are you both and how do you know all this?" asked the woman

Spike seemed to calm down slightly, "I'm Spike, that's Xander, and we're on your side, I swear. And the reason I know all this stuff is cause you told me yourself…Balthazar."

The fire disappeared and Balthazar had Spike pinned to the ground, "How do you know my name? And what do you mean I told you? I've never told anyone I didn't know about any of that."

The man, Balthazar, was pissed, that much Xander could see. He could also see that the woman was no longer watching him so he reached into his pocket for the charm Willow had given him to negate small spells. He activated it and landed on his feet, unfortunately this caused the woman to grunt and stumble. Balthazar jumped off Spike and charged at Xander.

Xander tried to move but was to slow before he was blown back by some unseen force. Balthazar ran to the woman, "Veronica, are you alright?"

The woman, Veronica, moaned, "I am still weak."

Spike walked over to Xander and after helping him up he turned to Balthazar, "1920, Venice Italy, Morans Bar. You were drunk off your ass mate. Me and my girl sat at your table, thought you would make a good meal. but my girl, Dru, she said you had shining stars all around you. That you were meant for great thing. But that you would never get to do those things if we ate you. You started talking to us, told us this weird story. Dru thought you were telling the truth but I thought you were bonkers. But I remember your smell. You always did smell different and over the years I met a few who smelled like you. I'm glade you got your girl back mate, we'll leave you to your world."

As Spike turned to walk away it was like a hook grabbed the back of his coat and he was dragged backward so fast Xander had no chance to stop it. He was then levitated before Balthazar and Veronica. When Xander tried to go to him he was encircled in flames, he was really getting sick of that.

Balthazar stared intently at Spike for a moment before drawing back in disgust, "You're a vampire."

"Thanks for pointing that out mate, wouldn't have known otherwise." Spike said while rolling his eyes

Veronica picked up a stick and handed it to Balthazar who raised it to strike, "NO, DON"T." Xander screamed

Balthazar stopped an inch from Spike's chest and looked at Xander. His eyes held such curiosity it made Xander shiver. He noticed Veronica was giving him the same look. Balthazar lowered the stick, but not Spike. He walked over to Xander, Spike floating behind him. He got into Xander's face and asked in a curious voice, "Why should I? Are you his lover or something? You one of those people that gets off on it?"

Both Spike and Xander made disgusted faces and loud protests. Xander then said, "Oh good Goddess no. He is the last guy I would want touching me."

"Hey, I happen to be damn sexy thank you very much." Spike argued, "But I wouldn't let you touch me anyway."

"Whatever Spike. The point is he's my friend, not my lover. We protect people together, and that's it. We work for the New Watchers Council. And if you hurt either one of us you will have hundreds of angry, super strong girls chasing you until they grind you up into meat and serve you to some hell hounds." Xander said all of this looking straight into Balthazar's eyes with his one brown orb.

Balthazar seemed to look into his soul for a moment before Spike fell to the ground and Xander could move again. Balthazar held out his hand, "Name's Balthazar Blake, this is Veronica. I'd be honored if you would join me for a victory drink."

Xander just stared before taking the hand and smiling wide, "Xander Harris, and that's Spike. And we would be delighted to join you. Why don't you come back to our apartment and we'll celebrate." As they all walked back to the street Xander asked, "So what are we celebrating anyway?"

AN

Alright, so that's all that stuff out of the way. I hope you liked it. If you did I'd love to hear from you. I live off of reviews. In the next chapter we get to do some fun stuff, like drinking, smoking, magic, and other fun things. Please R&R.


End file.
